


A Sip for You, A Lick for Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [138]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Body Shots, Semi-Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This /was/ gonna get steamy, but, um... *scratches head* I couldn't get myself to write it...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 10





	A Sip for You, A Lick for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This /was/ gonna get steamy, but, um... *scratches head* I couldn't get myself to write it...

You weren’t really one for parties, especially not parties thrown by the upper echelons of society. And yet, here you were: sipping at your -- undoubtedly alcoholic -- drink and standing off to the sidelines of society. Like it was meant to be; how it would _always_ be.

Until it wasn’t.

“You look bored,” the cheery voice dragged you from your mind, breaking your attention from the liquid swirling in the cup in your hand. You hadn’t heard him approach you -- were you that out of it from just two drinks? -- but as he leaned his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed, he was definitely noticed. Your eyes raked across his face; his cheeks were coated liberally with freckles, the marks standing out even more against his flushed cheeks than you think they normally would. You met his eyes, the rich blue color capturing you not unlike how a shiny lure would catch a fish. Blond brows arched elegantly over his crystalline eyes, the hairs being only a few shades darker than the shock of blond hair that assaulted your eyes.

You couldn’t deny it: he was very pretty, in an exotic sort of way. Taking in a stuttering breath, you cast your eyes back to the cup in your hand, swirling the liquid once more.

“Maybe, maybe not,” you mumbled and you took a sip. From the corner of your eye, you saw his perfect pink lips tug up in a smirk.

“What would you say to a little bit of fun, beauty?” He unfurled his arms from his chest, holding out a hand to you.

You’d never admit it out loud, but there was something about the way he had asked that had you agreeing in a split second, taking the blond’s hand as he pulled you along after him. He made his way through the kitchen, nimble fingers snatching up a glass bottle and a few more things before the two of you disappeared into a room. There were already two people present, presumably waiting for the blond and his chosen partner. You had recognized the male immediately -- you’d be an idiot to not recognize the Crown Prince. To his left sat an unfamiliar face. The two sat on the floor, just barely holding pinkies. Your eyes grew wide, body freezing for a moment. And, not for the first time that night, you were wondering just what the fuck you had gotten yourself into.

“C’mon,” the blond tugged at your hand, taking a seat and pulling you into his lap. He held you with your back to his chest, forcing you to face the prince, while he reclined against the foot of the bed.

“Took you long enough, Prompto,” Prince Noctis muttered, pulling away just slightly from the beautiful woman at his side. The prince’s steel grey eyes gave you a once-over, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards as his eyes met Prompto’s. “What exactly did you have planned?”

“Body shots!” The blond held up the bottle of tequila triumphantly, the clear liquid sloshing around in it’s container. Your whole body quivered in anticipation and your eyes lowered to the other things he had grabbed from the kitchen -- lime wedges, shot glasses, and salt. The prince’s brows furrowed slightly, bottom lip jutting out in a pout before he spoke up.

“And how do we do that?”

“Easy!” Prompto’s fingers curled under your chin, cobalt blue eyes asking for permission and a small smile playing at his lips. _Like I can deny that fucking smile_ , you thought to yourself, taking the lime wedge from his fingers and biting into the rind. The corners of his mouth quirked up at your actions and you turned around in his lap so that you were facing him. He reached for the small container of salt and peeled off the top, his eyes not once leaving yours.

“Sit still, beautiful. Can’t promise I’ll be gentle if you move,” Prompto muttered, already sprinkling the salt onto the juncture between your neck and shoulder. He kept one arm around your middle to keep you from squirming too much as his nose brushed against your skin. A muffled giggle made its way past the lime -- his hair _tickled_. Only for a moment, Prompto hesitated, his breath fanning across your shoulder for a second too long before his tongue was on you, licking up the salt dotting your skin. 

But it was quick. Blink-and-you-miss-it quick. And Prompto wasn’t any slower when it came to downing his tequila shot, or taking the lime wedge from between your teeth. You couldn’t help the pout that tugged your lips downwards as your eyes met his. The wink he shot you was just as quick as everything else about him. Just as you were about to grab some salt yourself, Prompto used every ounce of strength in his arms to turn you around and keep you from turning back around. He rested his chin on your shoulder, making you scowl.

“Your turn, Noct.”

Gods, was it awkward watching the prince stumble through giving the girl a body shot. You could see his hands shaking as he mimicked his friend’s actions: the placing of the salt; how he seemed to want to get through the ‘body’ part of ‘body shots’ as quickly as possible, before knocking back a shot of tequila and hastily taking the lime from the girl’s lips.

Prompto was shaking at your back, stifling his laughter against your shoulder blade after watching his awkward as fuck best friend.

“Th-There. Done,” the male stuttered, face flushed and not daring to meet the girl's eyes.

 _Finally_ , you scowled, the blond’s arms loose enough that you could break free at last. You spun around to face Prompto with a wicked glint to your eyes as you straddled him. He already had a lime wedged between his teeth and a slight smirk at his lips as his hands come to rest at your hips. Returning the sly smile, your hand moved to the back of his neck, playing with the downy hairs at his nape before you decided it was time for the fun to begin. You leaned forward so that your lips grazed his cheek with every word that fell from your tongue.

“Don't move, pretty boy,” you muttered against his cheek, tugging at his hair until he was staring at the ceiling. “I can’t promise I won’t bite.” You felt his body shudder below you at your words and you sprinkled a pinch of salt along the column of his throat before pulling back.

For just a moment, you gazed at the man's bared throat before licking at the salt slowly -- much, much slower than he had. As your tongue passed over his Adam’s apple, the fingers at your hips pulled you flush to the blond as he rocked against you. Just as soon as he had moved, you had sunk your teeth into his flesh, a wanton moan bubbling from the blond as you did. You barely managed to keep your laugh held back as you finished cleaning the salt from his throat. Lifting your eyes to his, you gave him a sly smirk as you tossed back your shot. You steadied the blond’s face in your hands before tugging the lime from between his clenched teeth. Leaning back, you munched on the lime, a self-satisfied look on your face.

Prompto looked winded, like he had just run a marathon. Chest heaving, lips parted, and face tinged by just the slightest hint of pink. His grip on your hips had yet to loosen, and you had yet to get up from straddling him. If you were being honest, you really didn’t _want_ to.

Prompto didn’t leave you much of a choice, though, as he used the grip on your hips to toss you onto your back before crawling over you. You squeaked when his fingers pushed up your shirt -- _sweet Shiva, they were ice cold!_ \-- and the soft leather of his gloves came into contact with your stomach. He didn’t seem to care that it wasn’t his turn just yet, or that the two of you weren’t alone. 

The blond’s fingers ghosted across your stomach, the tip of his nose barely touching your skin and making your insides quiver. His touch was soft and fleeting, like fresh falling snow as his fingertips pushed your shirt up to the bottom hem of your bra. You could barely feel the salt as Prompto scattered it across your abdomen.

The same couldn’t be said when his tongue made contact with the flesh just above the hem of your shorts. Fingers tangled in the blond’s hair, your body flushed, lips parted in bliss; you were fairly certain you were dreaming. That could be the only explanation for what was happening. Prompto’s tongue on your bare stomach as he lapped up the salt painfully slow, his breath spreading across your exposed skin and the feeling making you shudder. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears and your eyes fluttered shut, every cell of your body focused on memorising the touch of the blond above you.

Despite his slow pace, the heart-stopping moment came to an end all too soon, and Prompto leaned back. His eyes never left your debauched form as he took his shot and a lime, before he finally hovered over you once more.

“Think you can do better, beautiful?” he simpered, grazing your flushed cheek with his finger. A breathy sigh was all that made it past your lips, your mind still too hazy to string words together. Prompto laughed quietly, the sound a pleasant ring in your ears as you fought to calm your racing heart. As soon as your eyes could focus, they met sparkling blue. Rosy lips decorated with a brilliant smile as he looked down at you, his fingers delicate as they grazed you, the beautiful shine to his eyes. You’d never had someone look at you like Prompto was right now, and it was like you were dropped into a cheesy rom-com; your arms winding around the blond’s shoulders and pulling him to your wanting lips.

You had always expected your first kiss to be smooth, thought it was supposed to take your breath away, had thought it was supposed to feel like magic. But as Prompto’s velvet lips met yours, you found yourself wondering why you had thought that in the first place. It’s not like you had any experience to compare it to. Your lips struggled to find form as Prompto’s melded against them eagerly, like he had been wanting this for so very long.

Prompto was warm — you hadn’t expected that, not with how cold his fingers had been. His body slotted over yours perfectly and had a pleasant warmth spreading throughout your body. A quiet moan echoed in your ears as the blond’s tongue licked at the seam of your lips, and you were more than eager to grant him entrance. The taste of salt and lime still danced on his tongue as he tasted you, exploring every inch of your mouth. He eagerly drank up every sound that rumbled in your throat, answering with moans of his own. 

“Get a room.” At the prince’s words, Prompto lifted a hand and flipped him off, chuckling against your lips at the male’s snort. You were laughing with him, a shy smile on your face as he pulled you to your feet. The smile that graced his lips made you smile in turn, lacing your fingers with his as he pulled you after him.

 _Maybe these parties aren’t so bad,_ you thought, (e/c) trained on the blond’s smile. _Yeah, they’re not so bad. Not when Prompto is here._


End file.
